Assassins Creed Rise of St Dumas
by knivez786
Summary: The sequel to The Dark Knight vs The Templars they defeated the league of shadows but now it is time for the Assassins to take down the Templars once and for all This story will have some familiar DC comics characters also this story will have a bit of a different take to the end of arrow season 2 and season 3 i will be adding my own little bits to some of the characters origins
1. Chapter 1

Assassins Creed 

Rise of St Dumas

Chapter 1 

The Deal

Starling City

15th June 2013

11:00pm

3 men stood in the conference room of what used to be queen consolidated the men were Ray palmer current CEO of AQ industries, Oliver Queen a.k.a the Arrow former CEO of Queen consolidated, Alan Rikkin current CEO of AQ industries "so we all agree that we sign the deal on 15th august in a press conference" "yeah we just need to sort out the last little bits of this merger but we should be good for when the time comes Ray" "good to have you on board Alan see Oliver I told you that Abstergo would help the company" Oliver poured 3 glasses of scotch for them handing one each to both of them "Gentleman to a wonderful partnership" the 3 of them raised their glasses, tapping them against each other they downed the scotch outside the thunder clapped "hell of a storm" said Ray "This is going to be a bitch to get home in" replied Rikkin, Oliver looked out the window and to the sky "something is coming to Starling" he thought to himself the 3 of them turned their backs to the window the thunder clapped again the clouds formed two symbols one was Assassin the other was Templar elsewhere in starling 4 trucks parked up at an abandoned area each one was loaded with materials that would be used to build a base for the Assassin Brotherhood.

_Flashback_

_Florence, Italy_

_Palazzo Auditore_

_May 2013_

_Lucius fox stood outside the house he knocked on the courtyard door footsteps then approached it the door opened "Bruce Wayne in the flesh" "Mr Fox good to see you how are you" "I am very well Mr Wayne how are you" "I am alright come in" a little boy then ran to Bruce who then picked the child up "Mr Fox say hello to my son Damian Wayne" __"You're a father now" "another one on the way" replied Bruce __"girl or boy" "still too early to tell" Lucius then shook the little hand of Damian the 3 of them then stepped into the house "Mr Fox may I introduce Desmond miles and Azaria Zahavy and you remember my wife Selina and Alfred you already know of course" "Mr fox if you may take a seat we need your help with something" said Desmond_

Present Day 

Gotham city

Wayne Enterprises

Applied Sciences 

It had been a month since Lucius had learned of the war between the Assassins and the Templars in that time he had agreed to help the Assassins he had also told Gordon and Blake about Bruce being alive and what he had learned about Abstergo industries Gordon with Nightwing help began to investigate Abstergo the both of them had yet to meet the Assassins but it was good to know that they were the good guys Lucius however was tasked with building a base in Starling City and mass producing weapons for the Assassins he had also made Assassin robes with his own materials and started replicating the poison used in the assassin darts the only difficulty was getting this all done before the 15th august because that would be the day the merging of Abstergo and Queen Consolidated while the Assassins are planning to stop that deal from happening this was going to be one of the most difficult task he had ever been given but he knew he could pull it off he walked back to his laptop clicking a few buttons the screen then brought up a 3D model of the Assassin HQ from what he discussed with Bruce and Desmond the layout of it would be similar to the warehouse that Bruce used to store his armoury for the Batsuit it would be split it into 9 sections

1. Car park

2. Medical area

3. Food & Drink room/Toilets

4. Changing rooms/showers

5. Training area

6. Armoury

7. Archives room

8. Meeting/Relax room

9. Computer room

Also Shaun and Rebecca had arranged a meeting with him for July to see if he could improve technology on the Animus and also see if he could make more of them due to the fact that Desmond was forming his own team the people that he recruits might have some assassin heritage by chance he turned his head to a massive object smiling to himself the one thing he was most proud of pulling the blanket off it he brought his palm across the object "the people of starling will be in for hell one of a shock when this thing is used".


	2. Investigating Wayne Enterprises

Chapter 2

Investigating Wayne enterprises

18th June 2013

Arrow cave

Nyssa and Roy stood opposite each other breathing heavily the 2 of them had been sparring against each other while Oliver was busy helping ray with the deal Nyssa had been training Roy putting him through a gruelling regime conditioning him into a more formidable fighter "you are learning very well Roy" "thanks" "you remind me of my sister I remember training her" "Talia" "I have another sister Roy but she is not by blood Talia found a girl in Israel who was 14 years old she was homeless at the time some men were about to rape her but Talia quickly intervened and killed them all she took my sister back with her to the league we then trained her into a better fighter when she had reached the age of 19 we let her go out into the world so she could carve her own path in life" "what was her name" "her name was Azaria Zahavy" "where is she now" "I have no idea the last time I saw her was when she left the league she would be 22 right now where ever she is I just hope she is safe" "have you tried searching for her" "I have but no success I miss her" Nyssa then opened her bag pulling out a photo of her, Talia and Azaria "she is very beautiful" the door opened with Diggle, Felicity and Oliver walking down the steps "so what is the situation with your deal" asked Roy "Alan and Ray are nearly done all that is left is the signing of it on the 15th august to be honest I am kind of glad that ray came along it gives me more time to focus on being the Arrow" "wait there was something I needed to tell you that night when you were with Alan and Ray I was driving home and 4 trucks drove past me" "and you're telling us this because" said Diggle "the trucks were from Wayne enterprises" "Wayne enterprises why would they come here for Felicity check if Wayne enterprises have anything planned for the city" "on it" looking through the internet she couldn't find anything and there was nothing on her databases "I am not finding anything" "Roy did you see where they were headed" asked Diggle "No I didn't follow them I just went straight home" "Felicity pull any footage from the traffic camera's that night let's see where they were headed" "wait I found footage hey wait I know that street the road is a dead end it leads to this abandoned area" "well they went down there for a reason me, Nyssa, Roy are going to patrol the streets and see if we can find out anything more about Sara's death Diggle go and see what is being built by Wayne enterprises report back to me here" "you got it" "Felicity you know what to do".

Assassin HQ

Diggle arrived at what would be the Assassin HQ he slowly approached the gates and tried to open them with no success he proceeded in climbing the gate and heard voices when he reached the top peering over he saw a warehouse being built piece by piece "can I help you more so why are you looking over my gate" Diggle then froze "fuck" he then let go jumping down he turned around laying his eyes upon a 24 year old woman who was 5 foot 4 with black skin, brown eyes and was dressed in black blazer, shirt and skirt finished off with black shoes "sorry about that I am just wondering what Wayne enterprises is building here" "what's your name" asked the woman "John Diggle" he stuck out his hand "Tamara fox you're probably wondering who I am my father is the CEO of Wayne enterprises and I am the vice president of the company and to answer your question we are building a warehouse to store some of our stuff my father wants to expand the company a bit more so he gave me this to handle" she lied "why this city have you been watching the news this past year this is the last place you would want to expand to" "Mr Diggle I was born and raised in Gotham the hell this city experienced is nothing compared to what Gotham has had to put up with" "that is quite true but like this city we have the arrow while you had the batman but he is dead now I have a friend who is in charge of this government run facility she told me that Gotham has a new hero apparently he calls himself Nightwing" "your information is correct yes through Batman's death a new hero was born" "Well the GCPD can't defend the city alone have you met the Nightwing" "yes I have" "what's he like" "he gives hope to people just like Batman did protecting the innocent from harm and now the GCPD is at war with a criminal called Black Mask a.k.a Roman Sionis back in April there were 2 crime family one was run by a man named Oswald Copplepot the other was black mask and then one night bam turns out Black Mask ambushed Penguin and his men and killed every single one of them which resulted in Roman becoming the biggest crime lord in Gotham" "you sure know a lot about this" "I have connections and it is good to know what is happening in your own city" "well I'll leave you to your work I got to go see a friend anyway" "by the way Diggle what made you want to come and see what was being built here" "A friend of mine saw your trucks pass him a few nights ago so he was intrigued" Why didn't he come check it out himself" "I was in the area he told me to check it out" "liar" she thought to herself "well anyway I got to go now my friend is waiting for me nice meeting you miss Fox" "Goodbye Mr Diggle" Diggle then got into his car and drove off Tamara pulled out her phone, pulling up her father's phone number "Dad we got a problem".


	3. Recruiting

Recruiting

Florence, Italy

6th July 2013

3 months had passed since the league was destroyed by the Assassins in that time Desmond had fully recovered and was trained by Bruce and Azaria in the league's fighting ways he had also been taken off the most wanted list thanks to Bruce so his life was more peaceful his parents had gone back to Holland and would meet up with him in August at the Assassin base in Starling when the merger was announced Desmond and Bruce knew immediately that they had to prevent that deal from happening if Ray signed that deal he would be signing his own death and they knew for a fact that Abstergo would get rid of Ray once they had finished with him when it came to Bruce he was really happy because Selina was pregnant they had moved into Palazzo Auditore which was now called Palazzo Wayne Alfred had moved in as well and was helping Bruce with Selina pregnancy while Azaria was living in happiness since meeting Desmond she had never met anyone who had so much in common with her and understood what it was like to live a life of an Assassin and went shopping often with Selina buying stuff for the baby but the time had come for Desmond and Azaria to part ways with the Wayne's it was time to recruit for the team Bruce would be joining them in August to help them stop that deal he was also intrigued by the Arrow and wanted to meet him also they had informed Pope Francis about their existence during Ezio's time Giovanni Di Lorenzo De Medici a.k.a Pope Leo X was a huge ally to the Assassins along with his successor Pope Julius the 2nd and they felt compelled to inform the pope of their presence.

_Flashback_

_26th June 2013_

_2:30am_

_Vatican_

_Rome_

_Azaria, Bruce & Desmond were dressed in their Assassin robes Bruce had only his cowl on under the hood of his robes he had given his Batsuit to Lucius that day for repairs and told Lucius to make it Assassin themed the 3 of them had knocked out each guard and had climbed the Vatican to the pope's bedroom the pope had left the window open by chance all 3 of them climbed through slowly they then approached his holiness and shook him awake they quickly covered his mouth to stop him from shouting "sssshhh" said Bruce "your holiness we are only here to talk to you" Desmond whispered the 3 of them went down to one knee and bowed their heads "who are you 3" Batman then took off his hood "Batman remarkable the rumours were true you really were in Florence that day and who are you 2" "My name is Desmond miles and this lady here is Azaria Zahavy" "it is an honour to be in your presence your holiness" she replied "we are the Assassin Brotherhood" said Batman "I know who you are 15th century Ezio Auditore alongside his brotherhood took down Rodrigo Borgia with the help of Pope Leo X & Julius the 2nd you still exist to this day" "Yes your holiness and so do the Templars" replied Batman "Your holiness what we are about to tell you wont sound believable but everything we are about to tell you is 100% true" said Azaria Bruce took off his cowl "your holiness maybe you know me maybe you don't my name is Bruce Wayne I was the former CEO of Wayne Enterprises" "I know who you are Mr Wayne this is truly remarkable Gotham's billionaire is the Batman and the Assassin Brotherhood still exists…..now tell me everything" they then told him everything even them taking down the league alongside Ezio and Altair and meeting the Angel of Death and explained their fight against the Templars and the situation they were in right now" Pope Francis sat their in shock hearing this story it took him a while to form any words "why did you come to me" he said "we felt sort of compelled for you to know that we still existed" "well I thank you for informing me of this matter and I wish you luck in your fight against the Templars it is crucial that they do not win if they take control humanity will suffer greatly under their new world order and let me tell you this now God will be with you all the way" "Thank you your holiness and it is good to know that we have your support" replied Azaria "your welcome my child now win this fight Assassins" "we will your holiness" replied Desmond "Bruce give my greeting to your wife and Butler and tell her that god has gifted her with another child" "thank you your holiness" the 3 of them then walked to the window bowing farewell to the pope the 3 of them jumped out of the window and ran as the pope watched them leave._

Present Day

Azaria and Desmond stood at the courtyard door with their suitcases saying their goodbyes to the Wayne's they got into the taxi thanks to Fox they had their own pilot and plane to take them anywhere they wanted the taxi dropped them off to an abandoned airfield where a plane was waiting for them the plane was being flown by a man named roger after getting into the plane they set their course for Japan.

Tokyo, Japan 

7th July

The plane landed in Tokyo, Azaria and Desmond got off the plane with a car waiting for them and a driver who went by the name of Shinji Azaria then began to speak in Japanese to him Shinji put their suitcases into the trunk of the car he then started the car and drove them away "what did you say to him" "I said hello asked him how he was, introduced ourselves to him and then told him to take us to our hotel first because I am jetlagged so we'll check in get some sleep and then we will go see two friends of mine who might join us in our fight they already know that I am an assassin and who we fight against" "what are their names" "Richard Drakunovski and I-Ching" "how did you meet them" "while I was searching for Altair's codex pages there was one collector in Japan and I had heard of rumours of a martial arts teacher whose abilities were truly astonishing and that he had a student who he trained they both ran a dojo together teaching kids how to defend themselves so I went to him for training I always liked improving my abilities in fighting and if we can get him and Richard to join us in starling also if we recruit younger people as well he would be good in training them he is considered one of the greatest martial artists in the world" "he is that good" "trust me Desmond his abilities are truly amazing" the car pulled up outside the mandarin oriental hotel "thanks Shinji we will ring you in a few hours to pick us up" she then bowed to him with him doing the same, checking into their hotel they went to their room and slept for a few hours.

Grandmaster Dojo 

The car pulled up outside the dojo "it has been 2 years since I last came here" said Azaria both of them walked through the door 3 men stood in front of a group of children teaching them various moves 2 of the teachers then stopped what they were doing when they laid their eyes upon Azaria one man was 6 foot 1, 205 pounds, 26 years old, blue eyes, well built with a bit of scarring on the torso, long red hair that was tied into a ponytail and was dressed in tracksuit bottoms the other man was Chinese, 5 foot 3, looked quite skinny, Brown eyes, grey hair, looked in his 60's, and was dressed in green hakama robes "hello I-Ching and it is good to see you as well Richard" "Azaria Zahavy 2 years it has been since I last saw you" said I-Ching "Richard, I-Ching I would like you to meet my boyfriend this is Desmond Miles he is an Assassin as well" shaking their hands "nice to meet you Desmond" said Richard "likewise Azaria has told me about you 2" "so what has brought you all the way to Tokyo because I can tell you didn't come to visit" asked I-Ching "you're very perceptive no we came because I need yours and Richards help but can we talk somewhere private" "yes just give me a second….Kenji take over please" "okay lets go up to the office" said Richard "So explain what you need our help with" asked I-Ching "Azaria informed that you know about our war with the Templars I am forming a team with the sole aim of taking the Templars down once and for all and I would really like to have you 2 on my team" Richard and I-Ching looked at each other "why us 2" "Azaria told me that your skills in fighting are truly remarkable and that you're considered one of the greatest martial artists in the world I could use you and Richard on my team even though I will be the leader of it and my 2nd in command will be joining us in august I won't act like a jackass when we need to make a plan we consult as a team, we fight together as a team, we protect each other as a team but let me inform you 2 right now that this will be a war and it might even end in our deaths but this is yours and Richard choice if you say no I will be fine with that" "do you mind stepping outside so me and Richard can talk" "sure" Desmond and Azaria stood in the hallway "shall we do this Master even though it could end in our deaths he needs us no the Assassins need us" "Richard I am 65 years old I have seen a lot of bad in the world and a lot of good I won't be of any use to him" "Master have you gone mad when we spar you put me through the ringer you fight with the energy of a man in his 20's I can tell you right you're one of the most lethal men to walk this earth and I guarantee that you can bring the fight to the Templars" "you really think so" "yes Master even though this might end in our deaths at least we will go out in a blaze of glory" "okay let's do this" Richard then opened the door "you've got a deal" "Brilliant" shaking both their hands "our base is being built in America in a place called starling city you won't need to bring any weapons we are going to be having an armoury built in as well" "wasn't planning on bringing any weapons anyway" said I-Ching "when do you need us to show up" asked Richard "just before the end of the month by that time my team will be ready also Abstergo is signing a merger with company called Queen Consolidated on 15th August we are going to stop that deal also I-Ching would you train our teammates so they are ready in time for the Assassination" "should be able to it always makes me happy passing my martial arts to a younger generation and knowing that my teachings will be passed down from generation to generation" "thanks you two" said Azaria "so who are you going to recruit next" asked Richard "a friend of mine pulled up this dossier of a girl called Helena Bertinelli she went under the alias of the huntress, her history shows that her father was a crime lord and she tried to kill him because he killed her fiancé but he got caught in the crossfire when the police tried to capture her she did jail time in Starling prison and was released a few months ago her last known location was Brazil" Richard then stood there in shock "what's wrong" asked Azaria "1 year before you came for training Helena Bertinelli was a student of mine" I-Ching replied "I fell in love with her we spent a lot of time together but I never had the opportunity to tell her" said Richard "sorry to hear that" Desmond replied "please I am begging you get her onto your team I need to see her again" replied Richard "I'll try my best" said Desmond "okay it was nice to see the both of you but unfortunately we have to leave and find more people with abilities in fighting" said Azaria the both of them bid farewell to Richard and I-Ching.

Mandarin oriental hotel 

"Well that went well" said Desmond "yeah it did glad to have them helping us" Azaria then kissed him Desmond pulled her down onto the bed "want to have some fun I see" said Azaria "oh hell yes".

2 hours later 

They lied under the blankets "that was amazing" said Desmond "well you're quite the stallion when it comes to sex must be that Italian blood in you" "well you certainly had some moves" she then smiled at him "god help me but I love you so much Azaria" "I love you too" Desmond kissed her the both of them then slowly fell asleep.

Rio De Janeiro, Brazil

8th July 2013

The two of them had arrived in Brazil they had checked into Royal tulip hotel they then began their search for Helena they approached various people asking if they had seen her but with no luck until one person had approached them telling them that she worked in a café pointing them in the direction they began to walk until they had finally found it and there she was behind the counter serving customers they walked in "listen you take a seat at one of the tables I'll see if she will cooperate" "you sure" "positive" "try not to spook her" Desmond took a seat while Azaria waited in line "next please" the Israel Assassin approached the counter "Miss Bertinelli my name is Azaria Zahavy may we talk I have an offer that you might be interested in" Helena looked Azaria in the eye all of a sudden she jumped onto the counter and kicked Azaria in the chest she then ran towards the door Desmond tried to stop her but she jumped onto one of the tables and somersaulted over the assassin head and ran out of the door Azaria and Desmond gave chase Helena ran as fast as she could "what the hell do they want are they police I haven't committed any crimes and I have kept my bad side locked away but I have to focus and see if I can outrun them" laying her eyes upon the favela "I will lose them there" she ran towards it with every bit of adrenaline in her "split up you take the roofs I will take the streets" "got it" replied Desmond who quickly jumped from wall to wall until he was on the rooftops he then saw Helena and chased after her Azaria saw Desmond and quickly realised that he had caught sight of their target she quickly gave chase Desmond was able to get ahead of Helena and quickly jumped down in front of her she then retaliated with a kick which Desmond blocked she tried to throw a punch the assassin leaned back just missing the punch he pulled her arm locking his leg with hers he brought her down to the concrete floor gently so he wouldn't hurt her unsheathing his hidden blade he then held it to her neck "go ahead kill me if you got the balls to" "I am not here to kill you I need your help also I-Ching and Richard Dragon sent us 2 to come get you" Azaria found the 2 of them "nice work" Desmond then slowly got up and held his hand out for her Helena took it as he helped her up "okay you've piqued my interest" "Thank you now please if you will" Desmond grabbed a chair that was in the street as she sat down "we know that you are the huntress and your whole history with your father and your alliance with the arrow but we don't care about that we want you for your fighting skills" said Azaria "Miss Bertinelli have you ever heard of the Templar Knights" "yeah they were some secret group during the crusades that is all I know" "okay that's good but now it is time for us to tell you about their history" when they had finished telling her about the assassins and the Templars she then took a while to think about their offer "can you give me a day to think about it?" "Yeah that is fine here is my number when you've made your decision just call us" "thank you and sorry for attacking you it is just I came here to live a life of peace and leave my past behind me" "I am sorry for laying all this upon you but as I said it is your choice" replied Desmond the 2 of them then walked away as Helena sat there contemplating on what to do "I do miss kicking ass and I have killed and they don't mind that I do that but I could kill for the right reasons this time but I came here to live a life of peace this is so hard to make a choice…what do I do.

9th July 2013

8:30am

Desmond phone rang which ended up waking him up he then answered it "I am in when do you need me in starling" "before the month ends" "deal" "what made you decide to join" "I want to correct my mistakes in life and fight for something good and I want to see I-Ching and Richard again" Desmond smiled "welcome to the brotherhood Helena".

Later that Day

"where to next" asked Roger "Gotham City" Azaria then looked at Desmond "you want to go now to Gotham" "Blake might know some people as well also we can introduce ourselves to him and Gordon" Roger got into the pilot seat starting the engines he proceeded in taking off.

Gotham city

10:00pm

They paid the taxi and made their way to the Belle Monico Hotel Desmond pulled out his phone dialling a number "hello" "Mr Fox we're in Gotham we are checking into a hotel and I was going to ask if you could arrange a meeting with Blake and Gordon for tomorrow" "yeah I can also if you want to check out your equipment I have got everything ready all that needs to happen is to send them to Starling" "oh that is brilliant thank you Mr Fox you have been a massive help" "My Pleasure Mr Miles I will see you tomorrow goodbye now" "Goodbye Mr Fox" Desmond hung up "our equipment is done we can have a look at it tomorrow" "that is great news"

10th July 2013

1:00pm 

Azaria and Desmond walked into Wayne Enterprises and up to the reception desk "hello how can I help you" "we have a meeting with Mr Fox the names are Desmond Miles and Azaria Zahavy" "yeah I got you here on the schedule just take these visitor badges and go straight up" "thank you" "the both of them went into the lift "hold that lift for me please" the man walked into the lift Desmond jaw then dropped "Commissioner Gordon….the James Gordon" "sorry do I know you" the both of them then stuck their hands out "Desmond miles and this is my girlfriend Azaria Zahavy" Gordon shook their hands "Commissioner we are the Assassins that Lucius Fox told you about" "so you're the ones who want me to investigate Abstergo…..how are you 2….how is Bruce by the way" "we're fine thank you and Bruce is very well he has got another child on the way" "oh yeah he married Selina Kyle didn't he" "yeah he did he has a son called Damian Wayne…right now he is just enjoying life with his family he is going to be meeting us in Starling City" "you're going to stop that deal aren't you" "we need to stop that deal" "normally you would be considered murderers for what you do but I know what you fight against is for the good of humanity and you have mine and the GCPD full support" "That is good to know Commissioner also how have you been and what has been happening in Gotham" "I am fine thank you and when it comes to Gotham the GCPD alongside Nightwing is at war with a criminal called Black Mask a.k.a Roman Sionis a few moths ago he took out his main rival who went by the name of Oswald Copplepot a.k.a the Penguin now Roman is the biggest crime lord in Gotham" "Bloody Hell if you want we can give you a hand" said Desmond "I appreciate the offer really I do but you have bigger things to worry about the GCPD and Blake have got this one" "you sure commissioner" "yeah we should be alright" the lift then stopped at the top floor the 3 of them got off and walked to Mr Fox office who was talking to young man sitting opposite him he signalled for them to come in "Mr Fox it is good to see you" said Desmond shaking his hand with Azaria doing the same the young man then stood from his seat and faced them and stuck his hand out "hi Robin John Blake" "Desmond Miles and Azaria Zahavy…..so how are you Nightwing" "I am good and it is nice to meet you" the 5 of them sat down "okay so what's your situation right now" "well we have recruited 3 people and if you include Me, Azaria, Bruce, Selina that is 7 on my special team and then if I include Shaun, Erudito, Rebecca, My mom and Dad that is 12 in total but I need 3 more people fighting wise do you have anyone that you think might be interested in joining" Blake then sat back and thought carefully and then remembered someone "Actually I know one guy yeah he would be perfectly suited for your team the guy participates in an illegal fight club he used to be a street fighter I trained him as well" "it is that kid isn't it" said Gordon "yeah it is" "The only problem I think you will have is convincing him and I know for definite what he is going to do when you go see him" "what will he do" "knowing him he will challenge you to a fight if you beat him you'll get him on your side if you lose he'll say no" "how old is he" asked Azaria "19 years old" "so he is very young the only thing I am scared of is I had this one friend a few months back he was 19 and he died in battle with us" said desmond "I am sorry to hear that but trust me when I say the kid has skills" "Desmond if you think about it this kid that Robin speaks of if he joins us I-Ching can train him into an even better fighter" "you've got a point there but all the training in the world can't stop death" "we know that desmond but we can keep it at bay for Christ sake" replied Azaria "also Blake, Gordon this will eventually build up into a war us on one side the Templars on the other and it most likely will happen in starling city but when the time comes would you and the GCPD come all the way to Starling to help" "yes we will I will even take my best officers with me and I will team up with the SCPD" said Gordon "you have got my help as well" said Blake "what an alliance" said Lucius "Mr fox our weapons if you will" said Azaria "of course almost forgot" clicking the button on his desk the bookshelf moved aside the 5 of them got into the lift and went down to the applied sciences division "If you'll follow me" he then directed them to their entire arsenal of weapons "Holy shit" said Desmond "Mr Fox you genius" said Azaria they had the lot Assassin uniforms, Kunai's, hidden blades, katana's, throwing knives, knives as well to stab their opponents, smoke bombs, poison darts, bow and arrows, crossbows, weapon belts, needles for Desmond Bracers, Kevlar ninja masks to protect the mouth "The Assassin robes are made of a material of mine even though it looks like normal cotton it is not it is lighter, quicker to move in it, also bulletproof, fireproof,acidproof and waterproof but not knife proof I also made various size ones ranging from small to large also the capes are made from the same material on the Batsuit so you can jump from great heights and the cape will activate so you can fly around the city" "whoa that sounds awesome" replied Azaria "so what do you think" Desmond couldn't stop smiling "I will take the smile as a good job" he laughed the assassin then looked at the tumbler and Batpods "I need one tumbler, 3 Batpods for Bruce and the team also Mr Fox I need a fast car i will buy it and bring it here you reinforce it if you can because that will be my getaway car and my car to drive around in" "what car are you going to buy" "The Nissan GTR Spec V" "also a Maserati Granturismo sport and do the same to mine" said Azaria "we'll buy the cars and bring them to you later today" "it will take a few weeks but I should be able to do it" said Fox "I have to go back to the station it was nice meeting you 2" "see you later commissioner" "I don't mind staying here for a few weeks we don't have to be in starling until August" "while we are at it we can go to Boston and see if Connor left anything in the homestead" replied Azaria "hey yeah that is not a bad idea" "who is Connor" asked Blake "my ancestor he was an assassin but his father Haytham was a Templar Connor killed him" "no shit he killed his own father" "yeah he did" "Mr Fox we will bring the cars later when you're done with them send them to the Assassin base" "understood" he replied "I will give you a lift to the dealership…..we can talk a bit more" said Blake the 3 of them then left getting in Blake's range rover they discussed the war with black mask and his experiences as Nightwing "oh yeah since you won't have your cars for until august do you want to borrow this while you're staying in Gotham" "you're serious you're just going to trust me with your car" replied Desmond "you're making it sound like you're not a good driver when you're behind the steering wheel" "no I am an alright driver I am just a bit shocked that you're lending me your car when we have only known each other for 2 hours" "do you want to borrow it or not" "yeah I will…..what you're going to drive" "I have another car a Porsche Panamera" "good choice" said Azaria, Desmond and Blake looked at each other "By the way what made you want to pick the Maserati?" asked Desmond "I have driven one before when I was in Dubai that bastard drug lord had one so I stole it to getaway" "why the GTR" asked Blake "when I was working as bartender one of my regulars had one we talked about it often so he let me have a test run in it and let me just say I have never had that much fun in a car" they pulled up outside a dealership called Gotham motors and brought their cars driving back to Wayne Enterprises they went underground and drove into the applied sciences division, handing the keys to fox they left with Blake to have a look at the night cave.

Night cave

"Sweet place you got here" said desmond "thanks I haven't changed much only thing I installed was a training area still the same as Bruce left it" "can I use your computer for a second I need to search for someone" asked Azaria, Nightwing then pulled up a database software she then searched typed in a name and got no results she then typed the name again but with a different surname 1 result came up "got ya" she clicked the link and the profile came up "Nyssa" she then typed in for last sightings and pictures from traffic camera's came up the location was Starling City "that's Nyssa" said Desmond "she is in Starling this picture was taken two days ago" "who is she" asked Robin "my sister and the sister of Talia al ghul" "your sister is the crazy bitch who tried to blow Gotham to hell" "I don't exactly like her either I tried to stop her but she ordered bane to break my spine and locked me up in the same prison that Bruce was locked up in after he lost the first time to him….she was a monster but she is still my sister also she approached Nyssa first and even she refused" Nightwing stood there "okay it is good to know that you and Nyssa are nothing like her" "Desmond I want her on our team when we go to Starling I am going to look for her" "that's fine I wanted her anyway on my team you 2 need each other she is family to you" "that is 8 people hopefully this kid will be the 9th one and then we got one more to go".

Fight Club 

As soon as they walked in they could here loud cheering watching from the stairs "so where is the kid" "he is fighting next" the 3 of them watched as the two fighters brawled with each other until one was knocked out and the victor enjoyed his win "here we go" said Desmond "ladies and Gentlemen the time has come for the main event first we have king snake a man who was heavily built, 6 foot 2, 220 pounds, blond hair that was tied up into a pony tail and brown eyes "fucking hell he is big" said Azaria "yes you fuckin cunts I am going to kick the shit out of this kid" said Snake in a heavily British accent "ladies and Gentlemen our champion who is undefeated I give you Tim the Demon Drake" "here we go" said Desmond a young boy walked through the darkness and out into the bright arena he was 5 foot 5, 125 pounds, black hair and ice blue eyes he was muscled, his hands were wrapped in gauze as he stood opposite his opponent "3, 2, 1 fight" Tim put his fists up Snake threw a punch which was then dodged Drake retaliated with a punch to the stomach winding his opponent he then stepped back letting Snake recover "why didn't he carry on" said Azaria "just watch you'll find out in these next few moments" replied Blake Snake threw a punch that struck Drake across the jaw he tried to throw another punch but Drake ducked it kicking his opponent in the kneecap but it didn't faze him snake kicked him in the chest sending him backwards "the guy has strength" Drake thought to himself he ran towards Snake who tried to throw various punches every single one was dodged by Drake he was going to tire him out which ended up happening "now Drake" said Nightwing, Drake then threw a punch landing it straight into Snake stomach he threw a punch straight into the nose of his opponent breaking it, running towards the cage he jumped off it kicking him in the back which sent Snake's head rebounded off the cage he started getting dizzy Drake climbed the cage standing on the edge of it he jumped off it bringing his fist across the face of Snake who then fell to the floor the crowd cheered as drake was declared the winner Desmond took his top off and his blades handing it to Azaria he ran through the audience before anyone could realise what was happening Desmond jumped off the edge of the cage bringing his fist towards Drake who quickly stepped backwards to avoid the punch "lets dance Drake" "who the fuck are you" "desmond miles at your service" "you want me to kick your ass" said Drake "no I am going to kick your ass" "okay you want to go let's go let's go" he lifted his fists and tried to throw a punch which was then caught he used his left arm to throw another punch which was then caught desmond let go and began to unleash all the training that he had learned from Bruce and Azaria he proceeded in kicking the shit out of drake who tried to fight back but it was futile because desmond countered every single move that drake tried the assassin then finished off his opponent with a deadly right hook sending drake to the floor the whole audience was silent the champion was finally defeated Desmond was declared the winner he then helped drake onto his feet "we need to talk I have an offer that you might be interested in" "why didn't you just ask in the 1st place" Desmond then pointed towards Nightwing "he said the only way to get you on my side was to beat you in a fight" Drake then chuckled "Blake you're a fuckin asshole" Nightwing then laughed "give me 30 mins I will meet you outside" said Drake the 3 of them waited Drake finally showed up "so what's this offer" "have you ever heard of the knights templar" "what the fuck is that" Azaria and Desmond then explained everything to him "so let me get this straight you want me to move to starling city, join your brotherhood and kill a fuckload of bad people who want to control the world" "pretty much yeah" "I'm in when do you need me there" "before the end of the month" "So see you when I see you" said Drake who then walked away and got into a light green Plymouth hemi cuda and drove away "just one more person" said Desmond.


	4. The Homested and the Wolf

The Homestead and the wolf 

_Flashback_

_Gotham City_

_Belle Monico Hotel _

_13th July 2013_

_Drake knocked on the door of the hotel room "Drake what brings you here" "We need to talk Desmond" "come in please" "where is Azaria" "on the phone to a relative" "so what was it you wanted to talk about" Drake took a seat on the couch "it is about this assassination" "you're not having second thoughts about this are you" "no I am totally up for joining and killing the Templars it is about getting away after the assassination the moment we stop that deal we will have to run for our fuckin lives and get into our cars right and from what you have told me you have brought 2 quick cars but they are not going to be of any use to you if you don't know how to use them properly" "what are you on about" "when we escape the cops will chase us down we cannot afford to slow down at any point that will give the cops momentum to catch us we will have to maintain high speeds through the whole time right which means I am going to need to teach the both of you how to drive in style" Azaria came out of the room "hey drake when did you get here" "about 5 mins ago" "so how is sapphira" "she is doing alright also you're not going to believe this she and Alfred have been seeing each other" Desmond couldn't stop laughing "looks like Alfred has took a shine to your grandmother" "is this the grandmother who took care of you in Italy" "yes so what were you two talking about" "Drake and I have been discussing our escape when we do the assassination he said he needs to teach us how to drive in style" "drive in style care to explain" replied Azaria "fuck it you 2 are coming with me the only way for you to understand is by watching me up close" the 2 of them got into his Plymouth he then drove to Gotham Docks "so what are we doing here" asked Desmond "when I first won this car in the fight club tournament I had the engine checked out by a guy I know he is a mechanic he restored the engine back to normal and tuned it back to it's normal horsepower output of 425 horsepower at 5000 rpm after he had done it I sat in the front seat while he drove it to test it out he brought it here and did some unbelievable things behind the wheel of a car like this and told me the only way of telling people about this is by showing them instead" Drake then hit the accelerator taking each shift to the rev the speed of his car was unbelievable "whoa" said Desmond the Plymouth was heading towards a container "brake Tim Brake" said Azaria, Tim kept speeding towards the container Desmond and Azaria prepared themselves for impact when Tim then drifted the car passed the container he carried this on drifting past each __container like it was second nature he then slowed down and pulled over "you understand now" "yeah we do" "if you can drive like me the cops will have a very hard time catching us this is what I need to teach you drifting while maintaining a high speed….if you can learn this trust me when I say it will come in handy when the time comes" Azaria and Desmond looked at each other "okay teach us" said Azaria_

Present Day

Davenport, Homestead 

19th July 2013

It had taken 4 hours but they had arrived outside the homestead "the last time I was here I had to get the amulet to unlock the door so I didn't have time to look around but now this we can enjoy ourselves also I didn't get the opportunity to do this" Desmond cut some flowers and placed them down onto graves of Achilles and his family "rest in peace Achilles" "what was he like" "He was wise him and Connor would drive each other insane at times even though they had their little arguments Connor had a good teacher and he respected him and admired him…goodbye old man" "rest in peace mentor" said Azaria Desmond then spotted another grave that was a few metres away he slowly walked up to it rubbing the dirt off it the name was then revealed "Ratonhnhake:ton….Connor" "4 April 1756 to 25th may 1819…he was 63 when he died" said Azaria, Desmond cut some flowers and placed it on his grave "rest in peace brother" Azaria said a prayer for him and Achilles family the both of them turned towards the house "you see that pillar there with the mark in it Connor hit an axe into it and vowed to not take it out until he had taken out the Templars" Azaria then rubbed her thumb across it Desmond broke the door down everything was still there including the portrait of Achilles with his wife and son "shall we take that for the museum" asked Azaria "yeah" Desmond pulled the painting off and left against the wall "follow me" he went passed the stairs and pulled the candelabra the door opened "this is where Connor stored his weapons" the both of them went down the stairs "oh my god they are still here all the weapons" there was a chest that was next to them Desmond cracked it open "look Connors various uniforms and Achilles robes" "we need to take all of these" said Azaria they loaded the range rover with the weapons and paintings "Connor had paintings of the Templars he was chasing but for some reason they are not there….even the books are gone" the 2 of them turned around and were met with a gray wolf who was wounded "don't move" said Azaria the wolf growled at them "I ain't planning on" the wolf stood there and tried to hold his ground it then eventually fell in pain Azaria slowly approached it the wolf kept on the defence "easy boy I just want to look at that" kneeling down next to him she slowly put her hand on his wound and inspected it "Desmond he has cut himself badly we need to get him to a vet…..lift him gently" the wolf was still afraid of them and snarled at them "wait check if Blake keeps any bandages in his car" "found them how did you know" "He probably does surveillance at times so he must keep them in his car just in case he ends up getting hurt" "okay boy just trust us we are not going to hurt you" they gently lifted him up onto his feet Azaria then tended to his wound "That will do for now but we have to get him to a vet" both of them gently lifted him into the back seat they set the destination for the town of Rockport the Cape Ann Veterinary Hospital.

Cape Ann Veterinary Hospital 

Desmond carried the wolf in his arms "can we have some help here please" "what happened to him" replied the vet "no idea he approached us in this state" "we'll take it from here" they took the wolf into surgery the 2 of them sat down and waited.

2 hours later 

The vet approached them "is he okay" "we patched him up but he will need rest" "can we see him" "go ahead he is in that room" the 2 of them walked in the wolf was more calm and allowed them to get near him Desmond stroked his face "hey boy you're alright now" said Azaria "I want to keep him as a pet" "I don't know Desmond it is a big responsibility" "please I have never had a pet and he seems to trust us" "how do we know he won't turn on us" "I think he has realised what we have just done for him I don't think he will turn on us" "fucking hell fine but if something bad happens I am kicking the shit out of you" "understood" "what shall we call him" "what about lightning because wolves are fast on their feet" replied Azaria "nah what about shadow….they can see in the dark and are good at hiding in plain sight like the Assassins" "shadow it is" replied Desmond meanwhile a certain green Plymouth Hemi Cuda was leaving Gotham behind and heading for Starling City.

Starling City

"So what was it you wanted to talk about" asked Nyssa "when you told me about your sister Azaria I typed in her name and well" said Felicity "Well what" Felicity then pulled up photos Nyssa started to cry when she saw them "she is alive oh thank god I was beginning to lose hope….where was this taken" "Gotham city" replied Felicity


	5. Drake meets Queen

Drake meets Queen

20th July 2013

Chicago, Illinois

Le Bar Chicago

She didn't know why she came to Chicago, she could have gone anywhere after Slade Wilson army laid siege to Starling and she could have gone with her father Malcolm Merlyn but she refused to be associated with a man who destroyed the glades and killed innocent people so she decided to come here even though she was rich, she could have enjoyed herself in any country but no she needed to get away from the lies and the craziness that was Starling City so there she was standing behind a bar serving customers she would have the odd drunk every once in a while but Thea Queen finally felt peaceful, turning her head towards the door she heard a loud engine as a green Hemi Cuda pulled up outside the bar the driver revved the engine a few times, the engine roared he then turned it off and stepped out of the car Drake had stopped off in Chicago he had arranged a deal for an apartment in starling and had already moved his stuff out with the moving truck heading for Starling he walked in the bar and took a seat opposite the bartender his phone then rang "Hi Azaria how are you" "I am good so you're on your way" "yeah I set out yesterday I have arranged an apartment in starling and the moving truck is ahead of me, according to the satnav on my phone if I avoid the tolls it'll take me 1 day and 6 hours to get there what about the others Richard, I Ching and Helena are they on their to Starling as well" Thea had her back to drake but the moment she heard the name Helena she then began to eavesdrop on the young boy's conversation "how come you didn't have Fox drop your car off and then take a plane with us" "I like road trips it is just me and the car with a long journey across America" "Enjoy the ride Drake actually wait one more thing how are you going to pay for your apartment" Drake then began to talk quietly "the fight club I earned a lot of money from my fights I used to win cash prizes and people would bet big on me I was doing just fine until your boyfriend kicked my ass" "hey don't blame us it was Blake who said that was only way to get you on our side" Azaria laughed "Why did you listen to that fuckin moron he just likes watching me get my ass kicked that is why he suggested it anyway I will speak to you later" hanging up the phone he looked at Thea "how can I help you today" "yeah can I have a steak frites and some water thanks" she then put in the order "so why are you heading to starling city" "you heard my conversation" "yeah sorry about that" "it's fine Thea" "you know who I am" "yeah I know exactly who you are your mother is Moira queen, father was Robert Queen who went missing with your brother Oliver for 5 years I also know that you were kidnapped by Deathstroke a.k.a Slade Wilson" "don't remind me…by the way what is your name" "Tim drake most of my friends just call me by my second name" "nice to meet you Tim" "nice to meet you Thea also just to let you know Slade is dead" Thea then looked in shock "how did he die also who killed him" "I don't know much all I was told by a friend of mine that a friend of his had taken him out" "why did they take him out" "sorry but I can't tell you why" "why not" "I am not allowed to" "what do you mean you are not allowed to" "I just can't I am sorry…..if I told you I would have to clear it with my boss first now can we please change the subject" "prick" she thought to herself "fine what do you want to talk about" "what brought you here" "I needed to get away from the craziness of starling also I was having problems with Ollie and my ex boyfriend also after my mother was killed by slade I was struggling to cope on the inside" "what problems if you don't mind me asking" "They were hiding stuff from he and kept feeding me lies" "shit Oliver never told you did he" "what didn't he tell me" "oh you've got to be shitting me" he looked left and right and then pulled out his phone and typed a sentence and showed it to her the words read out that Oliver was the arrow Thea then looked in shock "you're lying" "no I'm not I can't believe he didn't tell you" Thea then took a while for it to sink in "so that is why he was so secretive and was feeding me lies and Roy must have been helping him" "Roy" "my ex boyfriend" "sorry to hear that" the food then arrived Thea went to serve customers Drake's phone rang "hi mom" "so how is the journey going" "I have made it to Chicago it'll take me 1 day 6 hours to get to Starling how is dad" "your father's alright he is just watching TV" "put the phone on speaker" "hello" "hey dad how you feeling" "I am alright son how are you" "I'm good I am in Chicago now just in a place called le bar Chicago" "that's good also did you take your medication with you" "yeah I have got enough on me" "do your fellow Assassins know about your condition" "no I haven't told them but when I meet up with them in Starling I will tell them immediately" "make sure you do and stay safe okay and call us regularly" "I will dad well anyway I got to go now foods getting cold I will talk to you in a bit" "your parents worry about you a lot" "yeah but that is parents for you also with all due respect I heard what happened to your mother sorry for your loss" "thanks Tim so tell me about yourself" " I was born and raised in Gotham that is where I have just come from my father is Jack Drake he is an archaeologist and the CEO of Drake industries and my mother is Janet Drake I am 20 years old I have studied computer science, biology, engineering and genetics and passed them all I like movies, cars in my spare time I like to tune my car and maintain it in good condition and I used to compete in an illegal fight club" the last bit he said quietly so only she could here "A fight club" "yeah I was undefeated until one guy kicked my ass recently" "I bet you've took some beatings" "yeah but I also used to deliver the beatings" "who taught you how to fight" "The Nightwing of Gotham City he is a friend of mine" "wow trained by the new hero of Gotham how come you didn't take a job that suited what you studied" "I did do that in my fathers company he had a sort of science division that I would do all my work in but now since I am on my way to starling he didn't mind even though I come from a wealthy family I wanted to carve my own path in life my parents didn't approve of the fight club thing for a long time but Nightwing convinced them that he would train me so I wouldn't get my ass kicked and I would come home with less injuries I would earn a lot from the fight club and working in my fathers company what about you" "you brought that car with the money you had" "no I won that in a special tournament that the fight club hosted a mechanic that I knew restored the engine back to what it was and taught me how to keep it in good condition what about you" "well I was born and raised in starling city I used to own a club called verdant but it was run into the ground by a lady called Isabelle Rochaev after she took control of the company I like history and art, hanging out with friends I hate it when people lie to me and keep secrets and that is pretty much it" Drake pulled out his phone and texted desmond about something" "when do you finish by the way" "why do you want to know" "I have just told my boss about you and he said I can tell you my secret that I couldn't tell you about earlier" "why can't you tell me now" "Too many people here I prefer to tell you privately" "luckily for you I finish in 10 mins" when she was done she followed Tim out "do you mind coming back with me to my hotel room so I can talk to you about this it sounds weird asking you to come to my hotel room but don't worry I am not going to try anything" "That's good to know" she then got into a red BMW M5 "nice car" "so where do you want me to follow you" "The renaissance hotel"

Renaissance Chicago Downtown Hotel

The 2 of them parked their cars Thea followed Drake up to his room "make yourself comfortable" "thanks wow what a beautiful view" he had rented a room that overlooked the river Drake sat down on the sofa with her he then looked her in the eyes "Thea there is a war coming to starling a war that has been waged for centuries have you ever heard of the knights Templar" "yeah they were well known during the crusades" "okay that is good that you know but the Templars have a secret objective they believe that human freedom should not exist and the world should be controlled their view is that freedom creates chaos and they want to establish a new world order to control the world that is why Slade was killed because he was one of them now have you heard of Abstergo Industries" "yeah I have they are going to be signing a merger with my family's former company" "That deal is not going to happen there is a group called the Assassin Brotherhood they are the ones who have been holding the Templars back for centuries and even to this very day but we are losing big time Abstergo are getting stronger and are close to eliminating all of us but a friend of mine is forming a team to take down the Templars once and for all I have joined this team we believe in a creed that goes by the words of nothing is true, everything is permitted we have 3 laws make sure innocent people are not harmed by our blade, hide in plain sight by merging in with your surroundings, Never compromise the brotherhood if one of us is captured we cannot reveal any information that could put the brotherhood in danger" "you said blade does that mean you lot kill" "yes we do that was the only way of stopping them if we let the Templars live they would just get stronger again but if you take all the higher ups and the groups that are affiliated with them it collapses and the Templars are all over the world but their main base of operations is in starling city my friends and I are going to stop that deal from happening if ray signs that deal he'll be giving the Templars more power and will most likely be killed once they are done with him the Templars also believe in a being called the father of understanding which in easier terms is their god and Alan Rikkin the CEO of Abstergo is the leader of the Templars we have also teamed up with Gotham police and Nightwing we are also going to reach out to starling police and Oliver to see if they will help us" "well the only problem you have is before my brother used to kill the criminals that he would go after but lately he has left them alive" "shit that is not good if we can get your brother on our side he has to kill them otherwise he is of no use to us but if he says no then fine we'll do our thing and he can do his" "how many are on this team of yours" "fighting wise about 9 people we just need a one more person and we have a few hackers to help us" Thea sat back and thought about something she had come to a conclusion that she had enough of being a damsel in distress and wanted to learn how to kick some ass "can I join your brotherhood" Drake sat back in shock "are you sure about this you will have to kill" "I know but I have had enough of not being able to defend myself and the Templars are trying to take over and they are doing it all from my city the Assassin Brotherhood doesn't sound evil and all they want to do is protect freedom and innocent people" "okay but I am going to be setting off tomorrow so if you want to follow me there you will have to pack everything tonight and quit your job at the bar" "I know but I should be alright I told myself that I would never come back to starling but my boss always knew I would eventually go back" "will you need any help packing" "not really but it was nice that you offered…..Drake there is something I haven't told you" "what is it" "my mom had an affair before I was born and the man she was having the affair with was Malcolm Merlyn he is my biological father" Drake could not believe what he was hearing "my mom and Oliver didn't tell me they kept it a secret just like everything else….my father had a son called Tommy who was killed in the destruction of the glades he was Oliver's best friend as well during the siege on Starling by Slade Wilson army Malcolm saved me turns out he faked his death he wanted me to come with him but I refused to be even near him" "what the fuck" "I know right Thea Queen daughter of Malcolm Merlyn the mass murdering psycho who killed innocent people during the destruction of the glades" she began to shed a few tears Drake couldn't think of anything else to do except pull her into an embrace "just because he is your father doesn't mean you are like him you carve your own path in life okay so don't cry because you will never become like him" he wiped her tears and smiled at her "I feel a lot better now" "good that is what I was trying to do you need to be happy not sad" she smiled at him "well I better get going got to pack tonight and phone my boss so I can resign…..I will meet you here" they exchanged numbers Drake walked her to the door "see you tomorrow" "tomorrow it is" she replied after she had left Drake called desmond "I have found your tenth assassin".


	6. The Soldiers of Dumas

The Soldiers of Dumas

Starling City

21st July 2013

Alan sat in his office his phone then rang "hello Azrael" "They're recruiting Miles and his girlfriend according to my contacts they were seen in Tokyo, Brazil and Gotham and they were in contact with certain individuals which means I am going to get in contact with my soldiers earlier than I was planning on so I can tell them to prepare themselves for when I need their help" "what about the dossiers you gave I could send my guys to inform your soldiers" "no this is something I need to do myself they don't know you as well as they know me also some of them don't have dossiers and only I know where they are what you can do is bring me china white send some of our guys to break into starling prison and free her and also I have an idea of how to strengthen our numbers" "what's the idea" "There is a guy called Roman Sionis he is the biggest crime lord in Gotham city if we take him out and put Hush as leader we will have an army on our side Rikkin this is the beginning of a new age for the Templars" "May the father of understanding guide you Grandmaster Azrael" "No may he guide all of us our new world order will take control of the chaos that resides in this world"

Corto Maltese

He thought he would have her on his side and told her that he would protect her he waited for 2 hours that day but she never went with him so there he was in his house alone training himself as he would do everyday throwing blow after blow onto the wooden dummy "someone's angry" Malcolm Merlyn stopped what he was doing and turned around facing the man in his 20's "Azrael what brings you all the way out here because I know you didn't come here to visit me" "you're right about that so I will get straight to the point I am bringing the team back together the Assassins have been recruiting highly skilled people I think what they are doing is forming a team so I am bringing Dumas back together again to combat this team and finally achieve our new world order but I am also going to recruit certain individuals as well when the time comes I will call you" "what makes you think I am going to help you" "you owe me anyway I helped you fake your death and correct me if I am wrong I am damn sure that you swore an allegiance to the Templars" Malcolm glared at him "she never went with you did she I knew that was going to happen why would she go with you just because she is your daughter you really think she wants to run off with her mass murdering father" "what I did was right the glades had to be destroyed those disgusting people left my wife to die" "yes and I understand why you are angry and why you did it but you need to hit reality there are bigger things to worry about" "like what" "THE ASSASSINS HAVE BATMAN ON THEIR SIDE" Malcolm then stood in shock "yes he survived the nuclear bomb and back in April he alongside his wife and subject 17 took out Laetitia, Slade Wilson and the league of shadows…..yes Malcolm your league of shadows is dead now subject 17 is recruiting people with special skills most likely to take us out so get your head out of your ass and wake the fuck up Thea never went with you who gives a shit sometimes events don't turn out as you want them too" "okay I get the point just phone me when you need my assistance" "When the time comes be ready" Azrael walked away and left the house.

Keystone City 

Iron Heights Prison

22nd July 2013

9:00pm

35 soldiers stood in the distance looking at Iron Heights all of them were either mercenaries, former soldiers, former police officers who now worked for abstergo after Desmond had freed his father from Vidic, Rikkin saw how he had walked in and out of the building like it was nothing and decided to then hire people with some sort of experience in law enforcement or army experience as guards for the company which resulted in him making a deal with a woman who specialized in providing those sort of soldiers the guards were dressed in military uniform and had all sorts of explosives and guns their mission was to free China White they were bring led by Mike the head of security who was also a former marine they walked up to the prison doors and threw a grenade blowing them up "KILL THEM ALL" the soldiers took the prison by storm exchanging gunfire with the guards they reached the security panel mike searched through the database once he had discovered where China was being kept he then destroyed all security footage of them and then shut down the security system so the prison guards could not shut the cell blocks individually they made their way through the blocks of cells killing each guard with no remorse when they had made their way to china's cell they set a bomb to blow the door off China stood their with a smirk on her face Mike then took off his balaclava "Hi China" "Mike what are you doing" "freeing you Azrael is bringing the team back together and he needs you or would you rather stay" "Let's leave my friend" he then handed her 2 handguns all of them started running out of the prison they were met by Police who started firing upon them, taking cover they fired back at them Mike pulled out a device from his pocket he clicked a button setting off the bombs he had laid out earlier the explosion shook the ground as police officers were thrown across the concrete floor dead bodies and burning police cars were scattered all over the place "If any of them are still alive kill them" china ordered "do as she says before they get the opportunity to call back up" said Mike the soldiers looked around most of the officers were dead but a few of them were wounded they pleaded for their lives but the Templars did not care and emptied rounds into them until they were no longer breathing all of them got into their cars and drove away China sat back and smirked "Thank you Azrael" Mike pulled out his phone he sent a text to a woman and Rikkin saying they had her.

Switzerland 

23rd July 2013

Azrael knocked on the door of a house a man opened the door he had blond hair that went down to his shoulders, 6 foot 2, 210 pounds, blue eyes, black t shirt, blue jeans was muscular, clean shaven "If it isn't Azrael himself" "good to see you as well Azrael so how have you been" "I have been alright we need to talk" "straight to the point come in" Azrael walked into the house "please take a seat do you want anything to eat or drink" "just coffee will do it" after he had made a coffee Azrael sat opposite his leader "The assassins are recruiting to take us out I think so I am bringing the team back together to combat this and I have had enough of this bullshit it is time for the Templars to rule this world" "so who you got so far on your team" "Malcolm and China still got to get the others I also need to get Azrael as well" "Michael is dead…..he died in a shootout with black mask men" "how long has he been dead" "2 months" "He died in May and I wasn't notified he was my informant in the GCPD and I wasn't told, fuck it don't matter now listen I am going to get straight to the point are you with me or not" "May the father of understanding guide us" "I will take that as a yes when the time comes be ready goodbye Jean Paul" "Farewell grandmaster"

Bangkok, Thailand

24th July 2013 

Azrael had arrived in Thailand to find his teacher he knew he wouldn't be able to do this without the man who taught him how to fight he had to ask the locals but eventually he found him sitting in a restaurant by himself so it was a shock when his student all of a sudden sat opposite him the man was 5 foot 6, 130 pounds, blue eyes, shaved head with a blue v tattoo that stretched from the back of his head and ended at his forehead, his arms were covered in scars, his body language gave off a feeling of a man who didn't associate with other people "Hello Silver Monkey" "I always knew you would come looking for me one day so why the hell are you here Azrael" "not even a hello that's nice of you so what have you been up to after all these years" "hired killer is what I am and have been doing after all these years now tell me what the hell do you want" "St Dumas" "If St Dumas is being brought back together then the assassins must have done something to really piss the Templars off" "They are recruiting people which mean I need to recruit as well so I am asking for your help teacher will you help me" Silver put his knife and fork down he moved his right hand down to his trouser and pulled out another knife he attempted to stab his student who caught his arm "what are you doing" Silver used his left arm to punch his student in the face, grabbing his student by the hair he slammed his face onto the table, dropped some money onto the table to pay his dinner bill and ran off Azrael got up and gave chase street after street he ran after his teacher who then darted left Azrael followed him but it was futile silver had gone "damn it I lost him" all of a sudden someone tapped him on the back he turned around and was met with a knife entering his stomach Azrael gritted his teeth in pain he fell to the floor silver pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and punched him in the face repeatedly after he was done beating the shit out of his student he pulled the knife out "where do you want me to meet you" he asked "Gotham City but why did you do this to me" Silver kicked him in the face "I would call an ambulance you are not exactly in the best condition right now" "whose fault is that" Silver smiled at him he then delivered a brutal punch leaving Azrael unconscious "we will see each other again Azrael" silver walked away from the bloody mess that was his student.

_Flashback _

_21st July 2013_

_Rikkin dialled a number a woman voice was on the other end __Alan Rikkin how can I help you" Rikkin explained her what __Azrael wanted and what he wanted "That can be arranged I can break China White out but when it comes to what you want, why do you want to eliminate those 2" "I want to break him mentally" "fine it will be tough to pull off but I have an operative who should be able to do this Selina and Damian Wayne will be eliminated"_


	7. The Operative

The Operative 

Flashback

_May 2013_

_Florence, Italy_

_Palazzo Wayne_

_Selina sat in the bathroom she had taken 4 pregnancy tests all of them were positive "4 out of 4" putting her hands on her stomach she dropped the sticks into the bin and left the bathroom to tell Bruce "Des where is Bruce" "courtyard he is practising" Selina stepped out into the courtyard watching as Bruce fired an arrow hitting the bulls eye while a brown haired, cream skinned, hazel eyes, small bodied little boy that was Damian Wayne sat there watching him "Bruce we need to talk" he put down his bow and arrow "what is it" Selina then interlaced her hands with his and placed them on her stomach Bruce eyes lit up and were watery "you're" "I'm pregnant" she then began to cry Bruce lifted her off her feet and twirled her around in an embrace the both of them smiled at each other, Bruce kissed her with all he had "I love you so much Selina" "I love you too" Bruce turned to Damian picking him up from his seat "hey Damian guess what Mommy is pregnant you're going to be having a little brother or sister" Damian let out a little laugh Selina held Damian to her chest kissing him on the head "we need to tell the rest of them" she said the 3 of them went back in the house "Des, Alfred, Azaria can you come here please" said Bruce "we have news" said Selina the 3 of them stood there in anticipation "I'm pregnant" "oh my god Selina congratulations" said Azaria then hugged her in excitement "congratulations you 2" said Des giving his friends a hug, Alfred started to cry he was going to be a grandfather to another Wayne he hugged both of them "another little Wayne running around the house" he said Bruce then kissed selina with all he had "I love you Selina Wayne" "I love you Bruce Wayne"._

23rd July 2013

Florence, Italy

Boboli Gardens

3 months had passed since she discovered that she was pregnant Selina had started to develop a baby bump she was carrying a life in her that would be another child in the Wayne family "I can't wait to have you in my arms" she said to herself as she placed her hands on baby bump "Mama" said Damian she crouched down to one knee "what is it honey" Damian pointed to an ice cream stand "You want ice cream" he replied by nodding his head, picking him up "which one do you want Chocolate, Vanilla or Strawberry" Damian pointed at the chocolate "chocolate it is then" "kids cant resist chocolate" said the ice cream seller "no they can't" she replied smiling at him, the ice cream seller put a few scoops into a cardboard cup and handed it to Selina "Thank you" "your welcome madam" Selina and Damian walked through the gardens and took a seat on a bench she decided to get out of the house for some fresh air and she liked visiting the gardens often with Damian and Bruce, Alfred was still in Venice with Sapphira who had taken a shine to Alfred it was nice to know that the old man could find love as well he had no wife and the only person he ever really cared for was Bruce so for him to find happiness was something he deserved "Alfred I hope you are enjoying yourself with Sapphira" the both of them sat there on the bench sharing the ice cream with each other unaware of the Templar operative that was watching them from a distance he was dressed in a black suit, dark skinned, black gloves and his trousers were equipped with metal boomerangs this was the man that went by the name of Digger Harkness a.k.a Captain boomerang pulling out his phone, he dialled a number "I have the targets in sight" "good you know what to do and just to let you know I am watching you from above" replied the woman's voice he hung up his phone, shoving it into his pocket he pulled out 2 boomerangs and started spinning them in his hands "yeah you love that don't you" said Selina as she kept feeding him the ice cream the both of them smiled at each other when 2 boomerangs sliced Damian's cheek with the other one slicing Selina's shoulder both of the boomerangs then turned back around "DAMIAN" she pulled him down with her as the boomerangs missed their heads as Digger caught both of them Damian started wailing from the pain Digger threw the boomerangs again along with a 3rd which was armed with an explosive Selina stood in front of Damian shielding him from the boomerangs as they came towards she unsheathed her hidden blades deflecting the first 2 as the 3rd one headed towards her she saw the flashing light coming from it and quickly grabbed Damian and ran as the boomerang hit the bench resulting in it exploding "you won't escape from me Assassin" "Templar" she thought to herself Digger chased after her throwing a boomerang at the same time as it made contact with her leg "Bastard" she gritted in pain looking at the little boy in her arms "I have to get him to safety don't worry honey I will protect you" she ran as fast as she could 2 boomerang hit her, one slicing her cheek while the other scraped her arm she darted right by luck she had outran Digger and quickly hid behind a bush as she then tried to calm Damian down "Please honey it is alright you're with me" she covered his mouth and pulled out her phone and dialled Bruce's number "I need to phone your daddy so he can kick this guy's ass please pick up Bruce"

Palazzo Wayne

"So far Desmond has recruited 5 people so far we are going to get Azaria's sister on our team so in total we would have 10 on our team your holiness" "Selina's pregnant how is she going to be able to fight the Templars" "your holiness you do not want to underestimate a pregnant Selina she is more deadly than you think" Pope Francis began to laugh Bruce's phone rang "Selina ringing me I will phone you back" he disconnected the call and answered "Bruce you have to help us now we are being attacked" "where are you right now" Bruce panicked "Boboli Gardens hurry Bruce it is a templar by the way now hurry the fuck up" "are you 2 hurt what about the baby" "The baby is fine I think but me and Damian have a few cuts on us you're going to need your robes for this guy he is using these metal boomerangs to attack us" "did you say boomerangs" "yes some of them are even armed with explosives" "okay just hold on I am coming" he ran to the bedroom and took off his clothes opening the wardrobe he pulled out his black Assassin robes he clipping on his weapons belt and his blades he placed his hands on his cowl easing it onto his face he then pulled his hood up over his cowl making sure the tips went through the slits of the hood and then clipped on his cape and lastly clipped his hidden blades on he looked at himself in the mirror, picking up his phone he slipped it into his pocket and climbed onto the roof he had no car due to the fact that Selina had taken it which means he would have to run across the buildings of Florence not that he didn't mind it had been a few months since he had last done this he focused his mind and ran like the devil himself was after him jumping from building to building towards Boboli gardens he then jumped down into the street because he had run out of rooftop which ended up catching the attention of the public who at first thought he was some hoodlum until a random citizen had seen that it was batman which ended up catching the attention of Florence police who then took off in pursuit doing everything in his power he then jumped from building to building and ran across the rooftops until he finally laid eyes upon Boboli gardens.

Boboli Gardens 

Selina stood in front of Damian as Digger approached the two of them she unsheathed her hidden blades ready to protect him he threw the boomerang Selina braced herself until he jumped down in front of her and caught it he then laid his eyes upon the templar "nobody harms my family" "Batman" replied Digger.


	8. Batman vs Captain Boomerang

Batman vs Captain Boomerang

"So it is true you are alive" "Templar what do you call yourself" "Digger Harkness or captain boomerang at your service" "you tried to attack my wife and child this is how low the Templars have sunk attacking a pregnant woman" "no I am eliminating an Assassin" he then threw boomerangs at the dark knight who deflected them away with his hidden blades "get him out of here Selina" "But" "go now I got this" she picked him up and left "she can run as far as she can I will still kill her" "you're not leaving alive" "really now I thought you don't kill" "Actually I do because an Assassin cant let a Templar leave alive now are we going to talk or fight" Digger clenched his fists around his boomerangs as he swung his left arm at the Dark Knight who replied by blocking with his right blade he sidestepped Digger and delivered a punch with such force across the face of the templar who in return delivered a punch to the dark knight he quickly ducked it and forced his hidden blade into the hip of the templar, rolling backwards he stood up digger then took off his tie and blazer he unbuttoned the top 2 buttons of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves he pulled out 2 more boomerangs spinning them in his hand Batman then sheathed his hidden blades and took out his throwing knives and smoke bombs throwing the latter to the ground he disappeared into his surroundings Digger took cover behind a statue unaware that Batman had him right where he wanted him 5 knives flew through the air and hit their target, Digger gritted his teeth in pain and fell to the floor, pulling out the knives 2 from the stomach, another 2 from the leg and 1 from his shoulder he slowly stood up and was met with 5 police officers who had their guns pointed at him as they shouted at him not to move meanwhile Batman was preparing himself he pulled out some throwing knives then his phone rang "of all the fuckin times…what" "sorry for phoning at this moment but you cant let the police take him in you have to kill him" said Desmond "how did you" "Selina phoned us Bruce and we can see what is going on from starling this is being seen all around the world the last time Florence had any sighting of the Batman was the Batsignal now this is going to be hard but what I am about to ask of you will possibly result in Batman being seen as a killer…..if the cops take him in you must make sure they take a corpse instead" all of a sudden Batman heard screams he looked over from where he had been taking cover "Shit he killed them all" said Desmond, Azaria took the phone out of Desmond hands "Bruce it is Azaria listen in the middle pouch of your weapons belt there is a weapon that you can end this battle with use it" "Batman show yourself, come and face me" "I will phone you back" putting the phone back in his pocket he put the throwing knives away, opening the middle pouch he pulled the Kunai that Azaria had made for him "Thank you Azaria" taking a deep breath he stepped out of his hiding place which was a bush really and stood opposite the templar as the public stood there in shock the people of Florence had finally laid eyes upon the Dark Knight.

Starling City

Arrow Cave 

Team Arrow stood there as their eyes focused on the screen "The Dark knight Lives" said Diggle "where is this happening" asked Oliver "Florence in Italy" replied Felicity "Bruce how did you survive" thought Nyssa "come on Batman" said Roy "what is that he is holding in his hand" asked Felicity "It is a kunai but will he do it" said Nyssa "Do what" asked Roy "Will Batman kill Captain Boomerang" she replied they all looked at her "I thought he doesn't kill" said Roy "Why would he be holding a weapon like that I think Batman might have changed his morale code" replied Nyssa "you told me that your father trained the Batman" said Oliver "yes I did say that" she replied "That means you know who he is don't you" "yes I do" "so who is he" asked Roy "I am not telling you" "why not" "Because it is not my right to tell" "can we just watch this please" said Diggle.

SCPD HQ 

"Just when you thought he was dead" said Laurel "some legends never really die laurel I only wish that your sister was with us to witness this" replied Captain Lance "she is watching dad Sarah may not be here physically but she will be here in spirit we will always have us with her dad" "I miss her laurel and we will find the person who killed her" replied Quentin "COME ON BATMAN" one of the officers shouted the rest of the officers then cheered for Batman as well Laurel and Quentin looked at each and laughed "My officers support him" "why wouldn't they Batman is a Hero Dad" replied Laurel.

Central City 

Star Labs

Well I'll be damned he survived" said Harrison "This is so awesome" said Cisco a massive grin was on his face "Awesome as it may be Cisco why did he make everyone think that he was dead" said Caitlin "Maybe he didn't want to be found but something has forced him to come out of hiding believe it or not this is not the first time he was spotted back in April his symbol was found in the skies of Florence" "what do you mean by that" "He has this thing called a Batsignal whenever the GCPD needed his help they would light it up to get his attention Cisco" replied Harrison "will you 2 be quiet I want to see what happens" said Caitlin.

CCPD HQ 

Iris, Barry, Joe, Eddie and every cop in the CCPD had their eyes glued to the screen as the stand off between Digger and Batman unfolded before their very eyes "Who is he" asked Barry "you don't know who Batman is" said Iris looking at him in shock she typed onto her Ipad puling up articles of Batman and handed it to Barry as he read about him killing Bane and stopping the joker "He is better than the Arrow" said Eddie "I agree with you on that" replied Joe "can one of them just make a move already" said Iris "Just give it time Iris they are probably trying to figure out how to beat each other" said Eddie "I want Batman to kick this guys ass" said Iris who was struggling to contain her excitement.

Gotham 

GCPD HQ

Renee ran into Jim Gordon office with a shocked look on her face "What is it" she then grabbed the remote and turned on the news Jim stood up from his seat, shivers went down his spine this was the 1st time he had seen Batman since Bane and Talia's Invasion "what's going on exactly" he asked "I don't know could be he is a Templar and seeing as Batman is an Assassin it is his job to stop him" "He never normally shows up in public hey hang on a minute where are all my officers" Jim Replied "watching it on their TV's sir you should see them they have gathered around as if it was a boxing main event" she replied "Well I won't give them any shit it has been a long time you and I are the only one's of the GCPD to know that he survived the bomb so I will let them enjoy this now please Renee take a seat and sit back as we watch Batman win".

Wayne Enterprises

Lucius, Tamara and Blake watched the TV as Batman "How do you think this will end Dad" "I think Bruce will win" "you know what I find weird is that the police haven't sent anymore officers after that guy killed those 5 officers I think they want Batman to deal with this instead" said Robin "you might be right and it is not everyday the people of Florence get to see Batman in action" said Tamara.

Venice, Italy

Alfred was sitting in a café with an old woman she had Brown hair, green eyes, short, was dressed in a white dress, her body language gave off strength and warmth this lady was sapphira the grandmother of Azaria they were enjoying themselves until Alfred saw what was on the café's TV now he was standing there alongside the woman he loved watching the boy he raised fight a Templar "He has to kill him you know that" said Sapphira "I know he will but when he does do that will the people of Italy trust him after" he replied "The people have waited a long time for this" she said "yes they have" he interlaced his hand with hers "Thank you for being here with me" "It's fine it is not everyday I get to see the batman fight" the both of them smiled at each other and turned their eyes to the screen.

Rome

Pope Francis sat with his cardinals watching the TV while repeating a prayer for Bruce "do you think he will win your Holiness" asked one of his cardinals he stopped his prayer and smiled at the him "Definitely his wife texted me saying that the man he is fighting is part of the Templars Bruce will win God is on his side" turning his head back to the TV "May God lead you to victory Assassin".

Florence, Italy 

Boboli Gardens

"Quite an audience we have gathered" said Digger "It is not the audience you should be paying attention to now are you prepared to die" swinging the Kunai he charged at the templar who did the same in return Batman launched the Kunai at him digger dodged it and tried kicking him the dark knight pushed it away and followed up with multiple punches which were all blocked by the Templar the Assassin tried to throw an overhand right which was caught by the templar who then followed up by launching his boomerang at his opponent with the latter landing in the Assassin stomach he then tried stabbing him with the other boomerang which was blocked by the hidden blade the Assassin elbowed the Templar in the ribs following up with an uppercut he elbowed the Templar across the face following up with a kick to the face and kneed him in the stomach, ignoring the pain went down to one knee bringing both his hands down to the side of his legs he pulled out 2 black Karambit Knives, forcing them both into the Assassins left leg he quickly pulled them out the dark knight gritted his teeth in pain and took a few steps backwards "shit that hurts" "when I am done with you that pretty little wife of yours is next" Batman smirked "you should have never attacked my wife and son in the 1st place you piece of shit" pulling the boomerang out of his stomach he threw it to the ground "okay how am I going to do this" he thought to himself "Make a move Assassin" "this fight is nearly over any way" he pulled out 3 throwing knives putting one each between his fingers he clenched them into a fist like a claw swinging his kunai he ran towards digger who did the same not expecting the dark knight to slide underneath him the Assassin launched his left arm as the knives left his hand and landed in the Templar stomach once the Assassin had gotten past Digger leg he quickly got up and spotted one last boomerang in the back pocket of Diggers trouser he quickly took it out and jumped back the Templar turned around and was met with his boomerang landing into his throat and kunai entering his right eye the boomerang began to beep rapidly and exploded with Digger head detaching from the body "GET OVER HERE" shouted Batman pulling the kunai towards him with the Templar's head attached to the end of it he spun it and hit it onto the ground with the kunai detaching from the head "I win you son of a bitch" breathing heavily he laid eyes upon the audience which then was followed up with a massive applause from all of them he smiled at them "Thank you" he walked towards the corpses of the fallen officers, closing their eyes and laid them out in a line "Rest in Peace" the CO of the fallen officers approached him "I guess you are going to arrest me now" "normally I would but what you just did now and killing that bastard you are free to go Batman" "Till next time" "MAKE WAY FOR HIM" the crowd then parted he bowed his head to the police officer throwing smoke bombs to the floor which exploded on impact when the smoke had finally dispersed he had gone "Till next time Batman".

**Wow glad i got that out of the way just to let you know we will be seeing some more templar activity and the next chapter will be the Assassins meeting each other for the 1st time also just to clear up any confusion the reason my story is set in 2013 is because i had discussed with a friend of mine about arrow being set in this current year he told me it was the mid season breaks that brought it to the current but if you take them out i think it would be set in 2012-2013 maybe just hitting 2014 also barry allen in my story woke up much earlier from his coma and he is still the flash in my story and just to clarify that also i am in a bit of a dilemma when it comes to thea because i am stuck on whether to put her and roy together or making tim her new boyfriend also how are you finding the story so far**


	9. The Assassins of Starling city

The Assassins of Starling City

29th July 2013

2:00 pm

Bertinelli Mansion 

Helena opened the closet that held all the blankets and pillows she had claimed ownership of the mansion this was the beginning of her fresh start she would be joining the brotherhood and fight for something good her past had painted her as a murderer who was hell bent on killing her father who had murdered the man she loved now it was time for her to change herself and to start with she decided that I-Ching and Richard would stay with her the both of them had trained her and it had been a few years since they last saw each other she owed them a lot also so they wouldn't need to look for somewhere to live she only had 3 more hours until she would meet her fellow Assassins.

Thea/Tim apartment 

The both of them had arrived on 22nd July Drake had offered Thea to stay with him his apartment was quite large and had 2 bedrooms and they would split the rent and be roommates they spent most of the past few days just getting to know each other he also trained Thea a little in fighting Thea decided not to inform Roy and Oliver that she was back until the time was right but right now she was just there sitting on the balcony with a glass of wine next to her she was reading up on the new partnership of Abstergo/Palmer Industries or for short A.P.I, she looked at a photo of the 2 CEO of the company "Poor Ray if only you knew what that fat bastard standing next to you really wants" "How do we know that Ray isn't one of them as well Thea" she turned her head towards Tim he was dressed in mechanic overalls he had just finished servicing the BMW M5 of Thea's "someone's a mess" "well when it comes to replacing your oil filter and your oil it is not a clean job plus I replaced the bulbs on your headlights and I washed your car" "urrrgghhh" "yeah you don't have anything to say now except thank you Tim Drake for servicing my car" "Eat Shit" Drake then laughed with her laughing as well "how long we got till the meeting" "another 3 hours" she replied "I am going to go take a shower but as I was saying we don't know if ray is one of them or not so my advice look past the facade and try to figure whether he is genuine or not also one more thing my dad is going to fund the reopening of your club I had told him what happened and we agreed to help on one condition I run it alongside you to keep an eye on it you put your half and the Drake family will put their half and he wants updates on it to make sure his money is being used wisely and not going to waste that is a fair deal I reckon" "Thank you Tim and tell your dad he has got a deal when it comes to you running Verdant by the way are you nervous about today" "A little bit but I have been in a few war's as it is but this is something else that has been raging for centuries but our team could end this once and for all what about you" "I have never done anything like this before this city has been through war and I ran as fast I could from Slade Wilson army, not expecting to be saved by Malcolm Merlyn but this time I will stand alongside friends and fight this war head on" "good to know well I better hit the shower otherwise I will never go at this rate".

Japan Airlines Airplane

Richard looked out the window his mind was going into overload he couldn't stop thinking about Helena it had been 4 years since he had last seen her I-Ching looked from his book to his student "what's wrong" he asked "nothing Master" "yes there is I can tell on your face you're thinking about something and it won't leave you alone now spit it out" "it has been 4 years since we last saw her I missed my opportunity to tell her that I love her in that time she took up an identity calling herself the huntress, hunted down her crime lord father to avenge her husband's death which ended up backfiring because he got killed in the crossfire when the cops tried to get her she then spent time in prison for her crimes but what do I say when I see her don't get me wrong I will talk to her again and be friends with her but anything more than that would be inappropriate she might be still be mourning the death of the one she loved and I know for a fact we will spend time with each other and my love for her will grow but I can't tell her because it will potentially fuck things up" "you're over thinking it just take it easy be gentle with her say hello ask her how she is get to know her again and if the subject of her husband comes up it might help give her closure but right now relax it is not like she is sitting with us right now is she" "okay I will try" "while you're at it use those techniques that I trained you with to calm your mind" he sat back in his chair, closing his eyes he breathed slowly and let his mind relax.

Wayne Enterprise Plane

Selina sat next to Bruce as their plane flew them to Starling "where are we going to go first their suite or the Assassin base" "William told me to drive to the base first and then we will go to Desmond and Azaria's Suite after we meet our newest recruits time has flew quickly we're only a few weeks from the assassination now" "how do you reckon they will react when they find out you're batman" "It will be shock I reckon" "What about the Arrow what are you going to do when you meet him" "I don't know Oliver Queen is like me former billionaire by day and vigilante in the night I would first want to get to know him also wait till the people of starling see the batman in their city that will be something else" "well we are going to be there in 2 hours" Damian then woke up from his nap he was sitting in the middle of them he looked at his father "Dada" the two of them smiled at him Selina unbuckled his belt "I am going to put him into a change of clothes" she said as she got up from her seat with him she took the bag out of the overhead compartment and took him to the toilet Bruce then started thinking about his new batsuit and what sort of modifications it would have he sat back and smiled to himself.

Assassin HQ

Desmond was standing in the archives section he had set up 6 small tables each with a black box on them and on left side was the Assassin/Templar Archive he logged into the Hephaestus network and pulled up the picture of him, Altair, Ezio and the Wayne's "guys if only you were here as well" meanwhile Rebecca, Shaun and Erudito were in the computer area registering the new animus's to their computers Lucius had given them state of the art technology they had 2 large screens that they could hook up their laptop to so they could watch ancestral memories on them and also watch TV on them, Ear pieces for their team to communicate, microphones to plant into Abstergo office's and little camera's to spy on them as well while Stacey and William were putting finishing touches to the relax room as they adjusted the sofa and the table for it, tuned the TV frequency to get all the channels, adjusted the snooker table that was next to the sofa, they also had a bar area and a popcorn dispenser and a mini fridge for drinks "not a bad job we did" said Stacey "I know right now we can relax" the both of them sat on the sofa and watched TV "mom is Azaria back yet" "no not yet she is still at the supermarket" "sit down Desmond it has been a while since the 3 of us watched TV together" said William, Desmond took a seat next to them and quickly texted Azaria "so what are we watching" "The Big Bang Theory your mother and I have got hooked on this lately".

Streets of Starling

Azaria had finished grocery shopping and was loading them into her Maserati she had brought everything her and Stacey were going to make Lasagne for their new recruits she started up the engine and drove along the streets when she spotted her after so many years "Nyssa" she pulled over immediately and got out the car she pulled her hood up making sure her face was covered she ran into an alleyway to get ahead of her sister as Nyssa walked the streets an individual pulled her arm and into an alleyway she was about to punch her sister when she quickly took off her hood Azaria burst into tears "Nyssa" who in returned started crying "Azaria" they then embraced each other "where have you been I looked everywhere for you I started to think you were dead I have missed you so much" "Me too my sister thank god I am so glad I found you" "did you come to starling to find me" "yes but also for something else do you have time for a coffee I need to explain everything to you" "of course I do when it comes to you I will always have time" the 2 of them got into the Maserati and drove to a coffee shop once they had ordered the both of them sat down "so what have you been up to all these years" "I am part of an organisation called the Assassin Brotherhood have you ever heard of it" "no I have not" Azaria opened her handbag and pulled out a Tablet and logged into the Hephaestus network she then explained everything about it to her and the situation that they are in right now "Nyssa will you join us I want you on my team" Nyssa didn't think twice about it she hadn't seen her sister in years and now she was asking for her help "yes you have my full support" Azaria couldn't stop smiling she finally had her sister with her and she was going to join the Assassins she then pulled up a picture on her tablet of the Wayne's, herself, Desmond, Alfred and Sapphira and showed it to her "Nyssa Bruce Wayne is on his way to help us as well he is one of us a few days ago a Templar tried to kill his wife and son" "I saw him on the TV as well wow Bruce Wayne how did he survive" "Autopilot now I need to tell you the rest of my story" she explained collecting the codex pages, Shiva and Barsad taking her back to the league and fighting Talia in the throne room and then stopped there "so what happened next" "Bane had me by the throat he was choking the hell out of me Talia then said to him do it he then threw me into the air" she then started crying Nyssa put her drink down and grasped her sister's hands "what did he do Azaria" "Talia ordered Bane to break my spine and he did exactly that" Nyssa brought her hands to her mouth with a horrified expression on her face and started to cry "He caught me with his arms and brought his knee to my back I screamed in pain and asked Talia how could she do that to her own sister and she said to me we are sister's no more and locked me up in the pit months passed a doctor who was living in the pit was able to repair my spine and then Bane showed up dragging Bruce with him I asked him was it worth it he said betrayers must suffer like I did I told him that Bruce will return and kill the both of them I also threatened to kill him and Talia he then punched me and ordered his soldiers to take me back to the league and lock me up in the prison on the bottom floors when they took me out of the pit Talia was there waiting for me with a stupid smile on her face I asked her if she felt guilty of what she did she said no and said to me that she could get bane to do it again and then she threw this knife it landed right in my stomach I fell to my knee's coughing up blood she grabbed me by the face and said darkness will claim me...our sister was a monster Nyssa she was not the same girl that used to fight alongside us and was always happy she must have been planning to kill Bruce all that time we were with her she told me she went to you first and you refused" "she did I had this ship that I would use we had docked up in the Mediterranean on an island called Minorca I had decided to let my soldiers and Sara have some time off it was a normal day until a sea plane landed next to the island it was Bane and Talia so first we got talking catching up and then she dropped it on me when she told me what she wanted from me I told her I would not help her she then responded the same way as she did to you by trying to attack me my soldiers rallied around me I held a sword towards Talia and Bane and told her to leave and never find me again she then mentioned that she was going to ask you when she found you I told her to stay away from you I didn't want her evil corrupting you I told her that I would kill her if she laid a finger on you so then Gotham happened one of my soldiers had infiltrated her army to make sure you were not there he then reported back to me when he told me that you were not there I was relieved thinking you were safe how wrong I was" "it is okay Nyssa, Talia and Bane are dead they will never bother us again how is Sara by the way" "she is dead she was killed a few months ago we don't know who did it and we are still looking to this day I hope you don't judge me for this Azaria when I tell you that me and Sara were lovers" "I am not surprised to be honest I always knew you swung that way" "how long have you known" "we are sisters throughout our time in the league I easily figured it out" "The league is dead" "I know it is because we set it on fire me, Desmond and the Wayne's they came to the league who kidnapped their son that is how I was freed they found me in the cells but this story should be told by Desmond" "what is he like this boyfriend of yours" "He is amazing and is everything that I want in a boyfriend we love each other so much" "Have you had sex with him" Azaria smirked "bit of a personal question" "have you" "yes I have is there a problem with that my sister" "no problem at all just asking" Azaria then held her sister's hand "I am glad we are back together Nyssa" "Me too Azaria" "by the way where is your armour" "It is with the arrow I have been helping him" "can we go get it and take it to my headquarters" "yeah we can" "By the way what happened to Talia's corpse" asked Azaria "I retrieved it and buried her in morocco" the both of them got into the car on the way to verdant Azaria explained why the league was set on fire and about Bane and Deathstroke once they had arrived Azaria waited in the car as Nyssa went to go pack her weapons and armour when she got back in "you didn't tell Oliver about me did you" "no I made up a lie saying I was going to leave for a while and that I would be back" "next stop Assassin HQ" Azaria planted her foot down on the accelerator and drove away from verdant.

Assassin HQ

4:00pm

Nyssa and Azaria walked into the medical area and were greeted by two people the man was 6 feet tall, black skin, bald, muscled, grey eyes and was dressed in a buttoned up blue shirt and white chino's while the woman next to him was blond hair that past her shoulders, 5 foot 5, 27 years old, cream skin, blue eyes and was in a pink t shirt, blue jeans and a doctors overcoat "Nyssa allow me to introduce you to Marcus Jackson a.k.a Erudito he is one of the hackers on our team and this is his wife Dr Amy Jackson the team physician Amy, Marcus this is my sister Nyssa" "hi nice to meet you Nyssa" said Amy "likewise Amy" "Marcus Jackson pleasure to meet you Mrs Al Ghul" "please just call me Nyssa" a wolf came running into the medical room "shadow" said Azaria she then crouched down and cuddled him "shadow say hello to Nyssa" the wolf approached her slowly Nyssa pet his head "where is everyone" "watching TV" replied Amy all of them went into the relaxation room the 5 of them looked from the sofa and laid eyes upon Nyssa they got up and introduced themselves "Desmond can you take Nyssa to the Archives she wants to know about the situation that happened back in April" Nyssa followed him while William went to go pick up I-Ching and Richard from the airport Shaun and Marcus gave Azaria a hand with the groceries with Amy, Rebecca and Stacey getting everything ready in the kitchen.

Archives

"So Desmond you're in love with my sister" "yes I am" "good just to let you know you break her heart I break your legs" "okay understood" he replied in an awkward tone of voice he then logged into the archives and pulled up the pictures of the dead League Members "do you recognise any of these people" "Shiva, Razorburn, Maduvu, Darkk, Grandfather I know all of these people" he then explained everything that happened in April not leaving a single thing out it took Nyssa a while to process all of it "Now you only have the Templars to deal with" "yes I am glad you are on our side Nyssa" "I have nothing against what you did I didn't support this purge of corruption objective anyway I thought it was evil" "good to know listen I will induct you into our Brotherhood alongside the other recruits if you don't mind waiting" she was just about to answer when the aston martin rapide s engine was heard "well if I'm right that would be the Wayne's" said Desmond he then walked out of the archives with Nyssa behind him into the kitchen where the Wayne's were with the rest of them "Bruce, Selina, Damian it is good to see you" he hugged the 3 of them "good to see you too my friend how are you" Bruce replied "I am good Bruce also may I introduce Nyssa Al Ghul" Bruce looked at her and bowed his head "Nyssa" she bowed in return "Bruce Wayne it is an honour to finally meet you" she lifted her hand which he shook "Nyssa I would like you to meet my wife and son" "hi Selina Wayne nice to meet you and this is our son Damian Wayne" "it is nice to meet you too Selina so is it girl or boy" "still too early to tell" Bruce handed Desmond a bag "what is it" "take it out" Bruce replied Desmond put his palms on the object and pulled out the glass display of Bane's mask "thanks for bringing this" he placed it on the dinner table "Bloody hell" said Shaun, Nyssa looked at it with concern "you alright" Azaria asked "when I look at it I remember his voice so cold with no remorse in it, cold blooded killers is what Talia and him were it angers me at what he did to you why does Desmond have it in the first place" "He considers it a trophy for killing that psychotic son of a bitch" "Desmond it is nearly 5:00" said Rebecca a BMW M5 and a Plymouth Hemi Cuda then entered the HQ and pulled over into the parking spaces the 2 Individuals stepped out of their cars the doors to the kitchen opened up with Tim and Thea walked in "Tim" "Desmond good to see you as well may I introduce Thea Queen sister to Oliver Queen" after all the introductions were done Drake looked at Bruce "BATMAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" Thea looked in shock "no way Bruce Wayne you're Batman" she said "yes I am also Thea you're looking at the man who killed Slade Wilson by the way Tim who told you about me being Batman" "Robin told me" "so you were the one who killed Slade Wilson are you an Assassin" she said "yes Thea he is one of us" replied Desmond "Bruce it was awesome how you kicked that guys ass a few days ago" she said Bruce laughed "thanks for the compliment" all of a sudden Helena walked in "Helena glad to see that you could join us" said Azaria alongside Desmond they introduced her to the rest of them and then the final two arrived I-Ching and Richard walked through "Helena" the both of them said "it has been a long time" said I-Ching "too long Master how have you 2 been" she replied "we have been alright what about you" "I have been okay had some bad moments" "we know about your past in my opinion use this opportunity to rewrite who you really are the Helena that we know not what you were but what you could become" said Richard they then were introduced to everyone else "okay we'll show them around" said Desmond taking them through the training and then the Armoury he got them to pick out 2 Assassin uniforms each Fox had specially built glass panels to hold each Assassin uniform just like how Roy and Oliver had it in the arrow cave Bruce's one was covered with a blanket "Okay Bruce take the blanket off" he pulled it off with excitement "it's perfect" "you're ...you're" said Helena "I'm Batman" she didn't know how to respond the same with Richard and I-Ching " As you can see improved Kevlar Fox made it lighter as well it has a new weapons belt and a scabbard for your Katana, the cowl is lighter too the button above the left elbow releases your kunai which will come out from the bicep area and when you are done with the kunai you pop the end of the rope into that hole and it winds back in again, you have your grapple gun as well, your hood of course the Assassin/Batman Symbol on the chest, your Batsuit is fireproof, acid proof, water proof and Bulletproof like our uniforms you have your gauntlets as well and the hidden blades are built into the wrist area, the gloves hold an electric charge in them you click that button it activates them allowing you to punch electricity into your opponents faces the charge in them lasts for 4 days then you have to recharge them which takes about 3 hours, when it comes to your leg armour if you open that compartment on the left and right there it holds your 2 knives do you like it" said Desmond "I love it" Desmond picked up a knife "now please follow me to the archives Nyssa, Tim, Thea, Helena, Richard, I-Ching please approach each of your boxes he then turned on the Archives and clicked on an Instructional video which then projected it onto the wall "Welcome Assassins" it was a recording of Shaun, Erudito, Rebecca, William and Desmond the video explained about the war between the two sides, the first civilization and the weapons they created and also told them how the first civilization theory was then disproved by the angel of death and about Ezio and Altair teaming up with the Wayne's and Desmond the video then informed them of the Animus and Genetic Memories, eagle vision and about Desmond saving the world the video then finished "wow" said Tim "you met the angel of death" said Helena "yes we did" said Selina "it doesn't sound believable but it is true" said Bruce "I can't do this without your help my friends this war needs to end and only we can pull it off we could even end up dying but at least we went down swinging will you join us in this final battle against the Templar Knights" "we came all this way Desmond to follow you we aren't turning back now" said Tim "he is right you have mine and Richards full support" said I-Ching "I am all for it kicking the shit out of people who want to control the world count me in" said Thea "I have spent years on the wrong side of the law It is nice to finally fight for something good" Helena replied "I am no longer part of the league but the Assassin brotherhood I would proudly serve it" said Nyssa "we have our team Desmond" said Bruce "yes we do just one more thing you need to take an oath I need you to open your palm and lift your ring finger" said Desmond "I will now read you the oath of the Brotherhood...Revere the blood of the innocent, Hide in Plain sight by merging in with your surroundings, Never betray the creed we are the ones who trusted you do not betray our trust. Nothing is true, Everything is permitted the wisdom of our creed is revealed through these words we work in the dark to serve the light we are Assassins" Bruce read out Desmond then made a cut along from the base of their ring finger to the tip of it "Welcome all 6 of you to the Assassin Brotherhood" said Azaria "you may now open your box" said Desmond each box had a pair of hidden blades the 6 of them clipped on their hidden blades they unsheathed their blades and then sheathed them "keep these on you at all times except when you are sleeping, showering, going to the toilet or if you need to take them off for any other reason these are undetectable by scanners the casing protects the blade from being detected inside you have a little dart that can be fired like a gun it is poison when it lands in an enemy it makes them go crazy make them hallucinate in such a way they wouldn't be able to tell who is ally or enemy eventually the poison wears out and kills the person after" "do we have to wear like jacket to conceal our wrist all the time" Tim asked "no you can dress as normal just make sure these are always clipped on Abstergo are everywhere and if they try attacking you at least you get a chance to fight back" "oh yeah one more thing I have epilepsy" said Tim the 9 of them looked at him "how severe is it" asked Desmond "not very I have a seizure maybe 3 or 4 times a year I take medication for it" "when is the last time you had a seizure" Nyssa asked "February it was my first one of the year" "does it happen suddenly your seizures" asked Bruce "yeah they do if last for 5 minutes call an ambulance anything less than that you don't need to" "why didn't you tell me in Gotham" "I thought if I told you in Gotham you would say I am not allowed to join" "you're lucky it is not severe otherwise I would have told you to stay but you should have told me earlier Tim don't matter now but thank you for informing us" said Desmond "thanks and I am sorry about that" he replied "last part of the tour" said Azaria they took them to the computer room and showed them the 3 animus machines "you can all try this tomorrow but that is the end of the tour now who 's hungry because my mother has made Lasagne" said Desmond they went back to the kitchen and sat along the wooden table with the rest of the team as Stacey dished out her Lasagne while Bruce poured wine for everyone except Tim he stuck with a cola due to him having epilepsy William raised his glass "To the Brotherhood" "To the Brotherhood" they all replied they then began to eat "out of the 6 of you who hasn't killed a person" Selina asked Thea was the only one who raise her hand "don't worry Thea you don't need to feel awkward it took me a while till I first killed people" replied Desmond "what happened" asked Tim "me, Shaun, Rebecca and Lucy were taking refuge in this sort of warehouse we had been there for a little while I was reliving Ezio memories when Abstergo found us they brought guards with them I used my hidden blade and killed them all" "who's Lucy" asked Thea "Someone I used to love" "what happened with you 2" asked Richard "I killed her" that one line then silenced the atmosphere "why did you kill her" Nyssa asked he then explained why he did it "you did the right thing she was using you to get the apple" said Tim the 5 of them agreed with him "look at yourself now Desmond you have Azaria I can see that you 2 love each other a lot and you deserve it Lucy was your past Azaria is your future" replied Tim "since when were you a wise man on relationships" asked Thea "That's a story for another day" he replied with a massive grin on his face they all started laughing "what about you Tim when did you first kill" "2 years ago I took on an opponent in the fight club I had beaten him I offered my hand to help him up which he took when he stood up and looked me in the eye he spat in my face and tried to punch me I flipped after that I decked him which sent him to the floor and grabbed him by the throat and punched him repeatedly in the face till he was no longer breathing" "you beat him to death" said Thea "yes I then handed myself into the police and told Blake and Gordon what had happened my parents were ashamed of me but still supported me in court I was found not guilty due to it being self defence" "damn" said Helena "what about you 2" asked Shaun who was looking at I-Ching and Richard "last year we had trouble with the yakuza a.k.a Japanese mafia they were extorting money from our community they had to give half their earnings to this crime lord they came to us and we told them to fuck off they didn't like that so they tried to attack us we fought back and beat them they came back for round 2 and still we won again then their boss knocked on our door he tried to negotiate with us and we told him to fuck off he then says to us fine you asked for it the next day he killed our neighbour's husband as a warning to us that he was not going to go away so easily after that it was personal we dressed into hakama robes took 2 katana each and killed every single one of those fuckers" "remind me never to piss you 2 off" said Rebecca "it is fine Rebecca" said I-Ching "Nyssa what about you" "I would say my first kill was what 16 at the time me and Talia were thrown into a room by our father he had given us a sword each and had given weapons to prisoners that we were holding he told them if you can kill my daughters he would let them all go while me and Talia had to prove our training wasn't for nothing and to top it off me and Talia were the ones who imprisoned them in the first place so there we were we killed every single one of them we then opened the door turns out it was unlocked the whole time the both of us walked out covered in their blood it took us a 2 weeks to get back to normal I have killed a lot of people over the years but I will never forget that one moment it will stick with me till the day I die" "last but not least" said Amy they all looked towards Helena "I killed a man named Paul Copani I shot him 7 times in the chest and then rode away on my motorbike because he was member of my father's empire Thea's mom was there too luckily she didn't get hurt Oliver tried chasing me down but I was able to lose him" "taking down your father's empire bit by bit you almost had your father but it was too late at that moment he got killed by the crossfire of the swat team" said I-Ching "Before I was taken to prison Oliver told me that I am not alone and that he still cared about me it helped a lot during prison" said Helena "you also have us Helena just so you know we will be there for you whenever you need us" said Thea "Thank you Thea"

10:00pm 

Desmond had gathered everyone outside before they left for home he and Bruce pulled out a massive circular object that was covered with a black tarp on it they aimed the object at the moon pulling the tarp off Bruce had his finger on the button "Let's give the people of starling city hope again" Desmond said Bruce switched it on as the Assassin/ Batsignal lit up onto the moon.


	10. The Signal

The Signal

SCPD 

An officer of the SCPD had just finished his tour and was standing outside having a smoke "what a long day" he said to himself he glanced up at the moon his cigarette dropped from his mouth when he saw the signal he phoned Quinton "sir you better get out to the front of the station and get all the officers here as well you're going to want to see this" Quinton got up from his chair "Everybody outside now apparently something is going on" he walked with his officers "what is it Jacobs" but officer Jacobs didn't reply he just kept looking at the moon Quinton looked up "HOLY SHIT".

Lyla and John's apartment

"Ray just texted me he says to look at the moon" said Felicity she got up from her chair and looked out the window her jaw then dropped "Oh my god he is in starling" Roy, Lyla, John and Oliver looked out the window as well "Batman is here in starling city" said Lyla "looks like there are 4 vigilante's now you, Roy, Laurel and Batman" said John, Oliver didn't know what to say he just stood there in shock "He is here Batman is in my city that feeling that something was coming must have been him" he thought to himself.

Streets of Starling 

Laurel and Ted had just finished a training session they were walking along the streets when citizens were coming out of their homes and looking to the sky and were cheering the both of them looked up "No Fuckin Way" said Ted "Ted tell me that I am dreaming" "you're not dreaming Laurel Batman is in starling city" she then started screaming with excitement "BATMAN'S HERE HE IS IN STARLING CITY" she couldn't stop jumping up and down in excitement the whole city was on alert everyone knew that Batman was here.

Assassin HQ

"Listen to that the whole city knows now" said Shaun all of them could hear the cheers as they stood outside "You hear that Bruce do you know what that is" "what" "that is hope my friend" replied Desmond.


End file.
